


Illusion Shattered

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [13]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Arguing, Challenges, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Therapy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Lestat confides in David about Armands Rape and find David less than helpful in handling the situation. His illusions of Marius are shattered and he feels the betrayal keenly. His trusty therapist is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Decent Moments [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Kudos: 7





	Illusion Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Pain to Come
> 
> So exciting news! I am writing a new version of Indecency and Decent Moments, where I'll combine the two and I'll put each chapter from a different perspective, I'll fill in some gaps, fix my spelling and grammar, and smooth out the plot line. It'll also make it easier to read the story in order without jumping between series. It won't be posted until the two series are complete however.
> 
> And also in the previous installment where Armand is given a bath and evidence washed away, I know it seems odd that in Indecency he wakes up and has cum on his thighs; guys I hate being gross but these two series are based off real life events and facts, cum leaks out of you even if you've bathed or showered. So although what was already out of him got washed off he still had some inside which his body would have worked out as he slept through the day, vampire bodies doing what they do.
> 
> Also Like i said previously I know things are dark on both fronts but as i said it is about to get better for our beloved vampires, a lot has happened.

It didn’t take long for Lestat to find Marius in the Café du Monde in New Orleans. The older vampire was seated in a corner with a sketchpad calmly drawing the scene of the patrons enjoying their night out. Lestat took a seat opposite Marius and waited for him to stop drawing.

Marius looked up at him and set down his work. ‘Good evening Lestat, I apologise I wanted to get the last bit done before they all move.’

‘I saw Armand.’

Marius raised an eye brow. ‘So? Did he lie to you too?’

‘Marius I saw what you did, you really hurt him, you brutalized him.’ Lestat replied crossly, astounded by his candour. 

Marius waved a dismissive hand. ‘He is a vampire he has healed by now I’m certain. In any case he deserved the punishment, he blatantly lied to Bianca about the nature of our relations.’

‘You mean he told her you rape him? Which is exactly what I saw you do last night?’ Lestat gave Marius the sarcastic tone the ancient hated.

Marius scowled at him distastefully. ‘Don’t be rude, makers never rape their fledglings, Armand agreed to my advances the night he agreed to be my apprentice. It will never happen again anyway, so long as Armand behaves himself there will never be need for such a punishment again.’

‘You’re saying you beat him because he went looking for help?’ Lestat was astounded and disappointed in his one-time mentor. He had never expected such cruelty and blatant disregard for another’s happiness and safety. ‘Marius I don’t always like Armand but you went too far, you seriously hurt him in more ways than physically. He reached out to Bianca because he didn’t know what else to do, you weren’t listening to him.’

‘Armand has always had a voice in our relationship, whether I heed his words or not is my discretion and my business.’ Marius shrugged. ‘I take care of my children. Armand needs to relax and trust that I know what is best for him.’

‘How is violating him best for him?’ Lestat was lost by the words of the man.

Marius gave a long suffering sigh and replied as though Lestat was an idiot. ‘Because Lestat it was violence that made him the hurt, lonely and damaged boy he is; he needs violence to become malleable again so that he can heal properly.’

Lestat couldn’t believe Marius, he stood and walked out without another word to seek out David. He found his lover in the parlour of their flat typing an email on the computer. David looked up and instantly rushed to hold him.

‘Lestat what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!’

Lestat gripped David close to himself and explained the whole story. David pushed him away when he finished talking and pulled his maker to the couch.

‘Lestat I told you that Marius is abusive…..’ David said slowly. ‘I’m not surprised by what he did, I’m surprised you didn’t see it coming…’

‘Who sees that coming? You weren’t there David you didn’t see Armand after it was done. You didn’t see how he switched off at the very thought of Marius.’ Lestat said indignantly. ‘I’ve never seen him so clingy and he’s never been cuddly with me before; he clung to me like he was drowning and I was the only board of wood in the sea.’

David eyed Lestat silently, trying to decide what to say. ‘I can see you’re distressed by this, I know you feel awful for Armand, whatever wrong he has done you you know he doesn’t deserve this. What are you going to do about it?’

‘I’m going to make Marius sorry he ever hurt Armand to begin with!’ Lestat said sharply as he stood up and began to pace back and forth.

David glared and replied equally as sharp. ‘You can’t fight Marius, your relationship will never recover and Armand may take it the wrong way. Armand, Daniel and Louis could get hurt if you pick that fight.’

‘Then what do you suggest?’

‘Stay out of it.’ David held up a hand to silence his maker as Lestat turned to him enraged. ‘If you get involved you put them in danger, and you put yourself in danger. Armand needs to stand up to Marius on his own or the roman won’t ever stop his shit. All we can do is try to support the Imp as much as possible.’

‘That’s not good enough!’ Lestat said emotionally. ‘Armand will never stand up to Marius.’

‘Lestat that’s not your prerogative….’

Lestat walked to the door. ‘You didn’t see him.’

David didn’t reply, merely watched his lover storm out of their apartment. ‘I didn’t need to…’ He breathed when Lestat slammed the door.

Lestat went in one direction, on a path he had become accustomed to night by night. He let himself into the building and found his therapist sitting by his desk typing on his computer.

‘Evening doctor Ellis.’ Lestat said as he walked in and sat down across from the mortal. Doctor Ellis had become part of Lestat’s nightly routine and he found himself comforted and frustrated at once every time they spoke. He honestly didn’t know why he kept returning but David seemed to appreciate it.

‘Ah Lestat how are you tonight? You look troubled…did things not go well last night with Louis?’

‘No it’s not about him actually.’ Lestat said unhappily. ‘I didn’t even see him, I found one of his lovers being raped by a man I once trusted and looked up to.’

Doctor Ellis looked shocked and concerned. ‘Which one?’

‘Armand.’

‘The seventeen year old?’ Doctor Ellis sought to confirm.

Lestat nodded numbly. ‘Yes him. He and this man were an item since Armand was thirteen, they separated for a few years. I guess Marius didn’t appreciate Armand moving on to Daniel and Louis.’

‘Lestat if what you are saying is true then I need to call CPS…’ Doctor Ellis said grimly. ‘You need to give me the address of Armand and the address of Marius. This is a serious crime.’

‘I can’t give you that.’ Lestat frowned at the man.

‘I can lose my licence if I fail to report a crime. You can be arrested for withholding information and obstructing justice.’ Doctor Ellis said gently. 

‘Your police can’t do anything about it, trust me…these aren’t normal circumstances, you know full well my friends and I aren’t exactly normal.’

‘Mm yes I had gathered as much…but that doesn’t mean Armand won’t need help…’

Lestat raised a brow in annoyance. ‘Marius threatened to hurt Louis and Daniel. David says we should stay out of it and that Armand needs to stand up to Marius himself or it’ll never end…’

‘I suppose this is rather tricky….I don’t think you should keep out of it, certainly Armand must stand up for himself but only if his life will be safe. Theres something else about this that bothers you.’

‘I don’t like Armand but I never wanted to see him so hurt…and as much as I hate him I love him, we’re frenemies as you say these days.’ Lestat sighed and rubbed his face. ‘I don’t know what to do to help him, I don’t know if I can or if he’d let me.’

‘Perhaps you should contact his lovers and fill them in.’ Doctor Ellis suggested patiently. ‘That way it falls to them to help him, he is more likely to accept their help. He will need all the help and support he can get. Rape is very damaging, it can really interfere with your daily life and in cases like Armand, where he has already been through so many traumas, it really just compounds old insecurities and encourages old and unhealthy coping measures.’

‘I suppose so, but I don’t want to out him either….I left a clue for them to know he was with me, so they start asking questions but I don’t know if they’ll ask the right questions…and David is just driving me mad with his apathy and reluctance to let me help.’

‘Have you thought that maybe David is worried about how you will feel when you lay eyes on Louis?’

That gave Lestat pause, could David be jealous still? Surely not, Lestat had obviously chosen him for a partner; he had nothing to fear from Louis. Lestat had gradually come to the realization that he and Louis both needed to grow; he knew they had stifled each other with their individual childishness.

‘David knows I love him, he knows I’ll never hurt him or betray him like that.’

‘You already spoke to him about including Louis in your relationship Lestat. I’m sure he hasn’t been very happy with you for it.’ Doctor Ellis looked at him as though he was simple.

Lestat scowled. ‘David knows. I chose him; I don’t need to tell him I want to be with him and only him.’

‘There you go again expecting physical expression to be interpreted as love Lestat, pay attention to what you are saying and thinking; David is vocal like Louis, physicality means very little to him when words are more powerful. He needs to hear it from you.’

Lestat growled in frustration. ‘Why is this so hard!? Why doesn’t everyone just do it the same way!?’

Doctor Ellis laughed gently. ‘Because it’s not meant to be easy, if it was as easy as that no one could be sure that it was real love. The challenges we face in relationships are the ones that determine if both parties are truly in it for the long haul. It’s not always the case, like in abusive relationships where the challenges are overcoming irrational jealousy or physical abuse. In a relationship like yours it will take these difficulties to make you both feel secure and wanted.’

It made sense to some degree. ‘Then why didn’t Louis and I work out?’

‘Because you never gave an inch and Louis gave you the whole measuring stick. It’s not a balance, it’s not a challenge when your partner gives whatever you ask for. It doesn’t feel good when you give all you have and get nothing in return that speaks to your love language.’

Lestat stood up slowly. ‘Thank you…I’ll see you tomorrow night.’

Doctor Ellis smiled and nodded. ‘I hope this is helping you Lestat, I’ve seen remarkable growth in a very short space of time; I know you can make this work.’

That felt good to hear. Lestat blinked at the thought. He looked at the good doctor in surprise. ‘I liked it when you said that.’

‘That is a positive verbal expression; do you understand the value of words a little better after that?’

Lestat grinned and rushed home, he had to try and talk to David before the sun came up, and he only had fifteen minutes.


End file.
